1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cosmetic compositions. More particularly, the present invention relates to cosmetic compositions applied to the nails and hair having improved wear resistance, high shine and quick-drying time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is necessary that a nail lacquer not irritate the skin and nails. It is desired that nail lacquers have good application, produce a uniform film of excellent sheen, have a rapid dry time for the film, and have good adhesion to the surface of the nail. It is further desired that the nail lacquer have a certain amount of flexibility and good film strength to avoid cracking and flaking of the film.
In conventional nail enamel products, a film forming material is used with a plasticizer, which imparts good adhesion and good flexibility to the film, in a solvent (typically anhydrous). Such film forming materials include nitrocellulose alone or in association with another polymer, such as an acrylic resin or an alkyl resin. Typical solvents include butyl acetate and ethyl acetate.
Solvent-based film formers, especially nitrocellulose, are known in the art for their ability to provide a quick drying, wear resistant and shiny film. However, the product loses its high shine once the solvent has evaporated. Other limitations include an unpleasant tacky feel upon application to the nails and the environmentally unfriendly nature of solvents generally. Solvent-based cosmetic compositions include nail polishes, nail lacquers, liquid eyeliners and lipsticks.
Water-based film formers are known in the art to provide longer lasting shine because the water does not evaporate as quickly as solvents do. The additional advantages of water-based film formers as compared to solvents include being non-flammable, less damaging to nails (water causes less drying of tissue) and environmentally friendly. However, these films are slow to dry on application. Additionally, since these films remain wet for extended periods of time, compositions that have such water-based film formers adhere poorly and tend to transfer off the surface to which they are applied. This results in poor overall cosmetic wear, and requires that the user reapply the cosmetic frequently.
It would be very desirable to obtain a composition that had the wear resistance and quick drying time of a solvent-based system together with the longer lasting, high shine attributes of a water-based system. The inventors herein have discovered that it is possible to provide a water-containing system in a nail and hair composition based on the use of certain film formers, and obtain the same benefits as a nitrocellulose/solvent system.
While the copolymers of the present invention work exceptionally well in an anhydrous, solvent-based system, the benefits and results achieved in a water-containing system is particularly surprising and unexpected.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,723 to Calvo, et al. provides for a colored composition having pigments formed by incorporating a solvated dye into a resin. Polymeric materials approved by the Food and Drug Administration as "indirect food additives" are especially preferred resins for use in this make-up composition. These resins include styrene block polymers and ethylene-methyl acrylate copolymer resins. This patent does not provide for cosmetics with transfer resistant characteristics.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,030,374 to Tranner titled Clear Neutral Non-Foaming Rapidly-Rinseable Gel Facial Cleanser Formulation, has a block copolymer and an acrylic copolymer. This patent also does not provide for cosmetics with transfer resistant characteristics.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,444 to Fukasawa, et al. titled Cosmetic Comprising Fluoroalkyl (Meth)Acrylate Copolymers, has a cosmetically acceptable volatile oil and at least one copolymer. The copolymer has a first monomer selected from fluoroalkyl acrylates or fluoroalkyl methacrylates, and a second monomer selected from alkyl acrylates or methacrylates. This patent does not provide a composition that maintains its shine once the volatile oil evaporates.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,540 to Junino, et al. titled Nail Varnish Composition Comprising a Crosslinked Polyester, has at least one film-forming material that may have a resin, a solvent medium, and at least one crosslinked polyester. The polyester is derived from the polycondensation of adipic acid, diethylene glycol, and a polyol having at least three hydroxyl groups.
Thus, it is apparent that there is a need for compositions for the nails and hair having transfer resistant characteristics and high shine in a water-containing system.